ALIS OH ALIS
by Ai Cute
Summary: Gara-gara alis, Naruto salah satu cowok yang digandrungi cewek-cewek digampar Ino. Dua kali pula. Kira-kira kenapa ya? One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.


Alis oh Alis

Summary : Gara-gara alis, Naruto salah satu cowok yang digandrungi cewek-cewek digampar Ino. Dua kali pula. Kira-kira kenapa ya? One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan little Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : MaleNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Tidak sesuai EYD, bertebaran typo di sana-sini.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Sebagai cewek modis, mengikuti tren sangatlah penting. Mereka harus terus-menerus mengikuti selera fashion yang sedang up to date, jika tidak ingin disebut cewek ketinggalan jaman, yang ujung-ujungnya tidak punya teman. Terutama untuk urusan make up.

Ino salah satu cewek paling kece, seksi, dan sekaligus modis tengah berjalan bersama dua orang sohibnya yang sama kecenya dengan dia yakni Sakura dan Hinata. Kakinya yang jenjang dan ramping menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kepalanya mendongak angkuh, percaya diri akan penampilannya hari ini. Sesekali, ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang pirang, panjang, dan halus ke belakang, memamerkan alisnya yang cantik seperti bulan sabit.

Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja ia bertemu dengan Ketua seksi disiplin kita aka Naruto yang berjalan santai bersama dua orang sahabatnya yakni Sasuke dan Kiba. Meski bukan seorang Ketua OSIS, Naruto tetaplah punya pesona yang tak kalah mentereng dari Sasuke.

Mulutnya yang pedas dan terkadang judes pada murid-murid pelanggar peraturan yang rata-rata kaum hawa, justru membuatnya disukai banyak cewek. Apalagi, Naruto satu-satunya cowok popular di KHS yang sampai detik ini belum punya gandengan. Jadi, klop dech. Seperti gembok dengan kunci, Naruto pun jadi incaran banyak cewek di KHS. Karena alasan itulah, mereka sengaja melanggar peraturan sekolah demi bisa berdekatan dengan sang pujaan hati. Salah satunya Ino.

Ino berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia yakin ia bisa mencuri perhatian Naruto mengingat banyakk cowok KHS yang memujinya cantik dan memujanya hari ini. Naruto sendiri sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya. Ia asyik berbincang santai dengan Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Ehem," dehem Ino dibuat-buat berusaha mencari atensi tiga orang anggota OSIS itu.

Kiba yang pertama menyadarinya. Sasuke juga sadar, cuman ia memilih bersikap acuh. Memang itu wataknya, sih. Ia baru tersenyum tipis, saat Sakura kekasihnya yang sekarang melangkah mendekatinya. Hanya Naruto yang belum nyadar. Rupanya, ia tengah sibuk membaca sms dari someone, yang dari Phone booknya tertulis Mami_chayank.

Dahi Ino tertekuk. Bibirnya yang dipulas dengan lip glouse kini merengut. Ia kembali berdehem. Kali ini lebih keras. Namun, Naruto masih belum juga sadar dan masih berkutat dengan HP-nya. Kiba yang tak enak hati menyenggol lengan Naruto membuat kepalanya mendongak dan bertanya dalam bahasa isyarat, 'Apa?' dan dibalas oleh Kiba dengan isyarat juga. Ia menunjuk Ino dengan dagunya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto datar.

Ino berusaha kembali tersenyum menguarkan pesonanya sebagai salah satu primadona KHS, meski hatinya menyumpah serapah. Ia berusaha maklum. Namanya juga Naruto. Dia kan emang agak anti social atau tepatnya anti cewek.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Senyum-senyum tidak jelas."

Senyum di bibir Ino belum tanggal. "Kau tak melihat sesuatu yang beda hari ini?" tanya Ino balik.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Apa? Aku tak merasa ada yang aneh hari ini." gumam Naruto. "Ah, ya aku ingat. Hari ini, ibuku mau membuat masakan special. Makanya itu, aku tidak boleh pulang telat."

"Bukan itu," rajuk Ino mulai kesal.

Naruto mikir lagi. "Ah, iya. Tadi, Iruka-sensei bilang mau mentraktir aku makan di kedai Ichiraku Ramen, jika aku berhasil menang lomba membuat film yang diadakan me_tube."

"Bukan itu juga," sembur Ino kesal.

"Lalu apa?"

"Lihat aku! Ada yang beda nggak?" tanya Ino dengan berani. Dia ini salah satu fansgirl Naruto yang paling berani.

Naruto tersentak, seolah baru sadar. Matanya menyipit tajam. "Menurutku biasa saja. Tidak ada yang aneh. Rambut tidak diwarnai, check. Pakai seragam sesuatu aturan, check. Pakai dasi, check. Semua OKE. Lalu apanya yang special?" tanya Naruto dengan lugunya.

"Iiyyyy.. LOE tuch ya emang nyebelin," kata Ino ketus khususnya dibagian elo. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai kesal. "Ah, udahlah. Percuma ngomong sama anak kecil kayak kamu," hinanya sebelum pergi. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata yang asyik mesra-mesraan dengan pacarnya masing-masing.

"Eits, tunggu!" Seru Naruto menghentikan Ino. Naruto menatap tepatnya memindai Ino senti demi senti. "Loch, alismu kenapa, No? Kok gundul?" tanya Naruto. "Itu lukisan, kan?" tambahnya merujuk pada goresan alis nan cantik di wajah Ino.

Senyum Ino merekah. Akhirnya, Naruto nyadar juga. Ia hampir bertanya, 'Aku cantik, kan?' tapi, Naruto sudah mendahuluinya. "Jadi kayak tuyul," ujarnya.

Doengggg! Seperti habis ditimpa panci yang jatuh beruntun. Itu yang dirasakan Ino. Ia merasa terhina sangat terhina. Masak, wajah cantik begini dibilang kayak tuyul. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Ino terangkat ke atas dan lalu menampar wajah Naruto hingga memberi cap tangan di pipi Naruto.

"Auww!" pekik Naruto merasakan sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di pipinya. Tapi, Ino tak perduli. Ia terlalu sakit hati.

Sebulan kemudian, Ino lagi-lagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Kali ini, ia berharap Naruto memujinya cantik. Alisnya tidak lagi gundul macam tuyul. Tidak terima kasih. Alis dicukur abis dan lalu diganti dengan lukisan pensil dan disempurnakan dengan sulam alis sudah tidak tren. Sekarang, trennya alis tebal Sinchan mengikuti model artis Korea.

Namun, harapannya kembali pupus. Naruto justru bilang, "Lho, alismu kok sekarang tebal? Jadi, kayak ulat bulu,"

Plakkkk! Kembali sebuah tamparan melayang di wajah rupawan Naruto. Pipi Naruto kembali dihiasi cap tangan berwarna merah. Setelah menampar, dengan teganya ia meninggalkan korbannya meraung kesakitan begitu saja.

"Kenapa aku ditampar lagi, sih? Emang salahku apa? Aku kan hanya memujinya," curcolnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab Naruto, meski tempat itu dipenuhi teman-teman Naruto. Mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kalau memujinya saja sudah nyelekit seperti itu, gimana kalau ia berniat menghina orang, ya?

Dua bulannya lagi, Ino berjalan lesu. Karena bokek, uangnya habis untuk membeli aksesoris yang sudah diincarnya lama, Ino tak bisa ke salon langganannya. Akibatnya, Ino tak bisa berdandan sesuai dengan tren saat ini. Alisnya kembali ke bentuk semula, seperti alis Ino sebelum dijamah oleh tangan-tangan para ahli kecantikan.

Pas lagi BT-BT-nya ia melihat Naruto tengah jalan bareng Sasuke dan Kiba. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia masih sakit hati karena pernah dikatai Naruto. Ia melengos, pura-pura tak melihat Naruto. Mungkin, ia memang sedang sial hari ini. Jika dulu Ino yang berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto, kini sebaliknya, Naruto yang menarik perhatian Ino.

"INO!" pekiknya terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Ino. "Alismu terlihat beda, ya?"

Ino mendengus. 'Apalagi yang mau dilakukan orang ini?' batinnya kesal. Dulu, ia dikatai seperti tuyul, lalu alis sinchan. Sekarang apa coba? Alis tarzan?

"Alismu cantik, No," puji Naruto yang membuat kepala Ino yang tadi menunduk kini mendongak, menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa, tadi? Cantik?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Iya. Alismu cantik seperti bulan sabit di langit yang kelam. Aku suka,"

Senyum Ino hampir merekah, sebelum merengut lagi. "Kau sedang mengejekku?"

"Mengejekmu?"

"Iya, soalnya alisku ini kuno, tidak up to date. Sekarang bentuk alis yang lagi ngetren itu alis internet. Sedangkan ini?" Ino menunjuk alisnya tidak dengan bangga. "Tumbuh liar tidak beraturan. Seperti tarzan," ejek Ino pada alisnya sendiri.

"Siapa bilang? Menurutku itu cantik, sesuai dengan wajah cantikmu yang agak kotak." Puji Naruto tulus. "Lagipula, tak semua yang mengikuti tren itu bagus. Dunia ini indah bukan karena keseragaman, melainkan karena keberagaman. Begitu pula bentuk alis. Alis ciptaan Tuhan itu pastilah yang terbaik dan juga paling indah. Ia pasti sesuai dengan bentuk wajah, proporsinya, dan karaktermu. Tidak mungkin tidak," tambahnya sebelum pergi.

Wajah Ino yang tadi masam, kini tersenyum. Itulah yang disukai Ino dari Naruto. Naruto bukanlah pria yang romantic dan ramah. Ia tak pernah mengobral kata-kata manis pada semua orang. Namun, ada kalanya, ia melakukan sesuatu yang oh so sweat, yang akan membuat dirimu melayang-layang.

Dan cerita ini pun Ai akhiri dengan kata

 **THE END**


End file.
